


It Must Of Been The Wind

by TheSilentWolf13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, based off song, first time writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentWolf13/pseuds/TheSilentWolf13
Summary: “Well, thank you for caring sir” his still teasing laugh was cut off by scattering from inside, for a brief moment the mask slipped letting something, Keith was not fast enough to pick up on escape only to disappear again the following second. “I have to go” his voice never changed. The black haired teen reached forwards to grab on to his neighbour’s arm but was meet with nothing “Don’t worry, I really am fine, this isn’t some song” Lance paused and then added “It must have been the wind” closing the door as he disappeared back into his apartment.Based off the song It Must of Been the Wind by Alec Benjamin
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	It Must Of Been The Wind

His eye lids felt heavy closing every so often, icy fingers traced the keys of a heating laptop, warmed by the hours it sat in use as he attempted to finish his essay. Running a hand through his hair, Keith sighed in defeat removing his hand to close the laptop before placing it on his bedside table, with the warmth vanished, cold crept its way into its place. Screw his schedule, he was too goddamn tired and cold, the essay could wait a few hours, it was not even due for a few days. With his laptop away, Keith collapsed backwards from where he sat, now laying on his bed and burring himself with at least three blankets all previously scattered. Allowing his eyes to shut, he snuggled closer into his blankets welcoming the warmth that came with it. The stubble sound of a clock ticking on the right hand wall of his room, near the window began to lure him to sleep. 

His mind drifted in and out of consciousness before SMASH! The sound of glass shattering against something boomed from the apartment above his. Within that same second he rapidly sat up, blankets falling to his sides and light stinging his eyes. Bringing his hands to his face he rubbed his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. His mind felt clouded, unsure if it was just his imagination, thirty seconds of contemplating later made him decide that he was, as he prepared to go back to sleep, a muffled voice of a man echoed its way into his room, he sounded like he had been crying. Still lying in bed Keith was now fully awake staring blankly at the ceiling, his stomach twisted, the unpleasant feeling making its way up to his chest. Closing his eyes in hopes to fall asleep, he waited for the unpleasantness to go away but like the sobs coming from upstairs it never did. Groaning he left the bed, winter’s breath kissing his skin as he slipped on black sneakers left by the front door.

He did not bother locking his apartment door as he made his way to the elevator. Similar to everything else in the building, the elevator looked ancient and honesty a little creepy almost like the one in the shining except more modern, it was strange actually, how it still managed to look old despite being fairly new, this was exactly why he choose to live on the first floor. As the elevator opened Keith half expected blood to flood out of it, shaking off the thought he entered. Once he reached the second floor he walked down the hall and then knocked upon the door. A silver seven sat below the peephole signaling the apartment number.

Soft shuffles came from inside getting louder as someone approached the door, a quick click followed by the door opening revealing a boy who looked about his age, nineteen to twentyish. The stranger had Caramel skin and the most beautiful blue eyes, it was no wonder a whole ocean could leak from them. “Can I help you?” the stranger asked stretching out the first word. Keith fluttered crimson as the blood rushed to his cheeks before he remembered why he had come, only then did he realise the puffed red skin under the boy’s eyes, obviously from crying. 

“I just wanted to ask if you were okay” Keith explained, standing there rather awkwardly, arms fallen by his sides, not exactly sure what to do with them. “I heard glass shatter and crying from upstairs” He continued, still sound a bit awkward. Fear flashed in his neighbour’s eyes before the blue eyed man smiled in response masking his emotions.

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you” he said with a smirk, purposely zipping his cream jacket to his chin and throwing a wink his way.

“Really? Alec Benjamin?” Keith groaned, stopping once he cast his gaze over the boy’s wrists, the jacket’s sleeves fell slightly above them putting on display purple blotches, their centres morphing into yellow. Lance must have noticed, rapidly pulling his sleeves down to conceal them. Keith looked back up, met his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again but got cut of before he had the chance to even do so.

“Well, thank you for caring sir” his still teasing laugh was cut off by scattering from inside, for a brief moment the mask slipped letting something, Keith was not fast enough to pick up on escape only to disappear again the following second. “I have to go” his voice never changed. The black haired teen reached forwards to grab on to his neighbour’s arm but was meet with nothing “Don’t worry, I really am fine, this isn’t some song” Lance paused and then added “It must have been the wind” closing the door as he disappeared back into his apartment. Keith blinked, staring blanking at the closed door, then turned to head back down stairs to hopefully get some rest. 

\--- Next Scene---

A few days had passed since then and Keith had not heard any more noise form upstairs, he sat laying against the cold concrete wall of his room, staring at the clock and laptop by his side open on his long forgotten essay, still on the same nine-hundred and forty-eight-word count as three days ago. Wow this really did feel like a sad song, it certainly did not help that memories of that day playing over and over in his head like the cliché of a broken record, or was a song on replay. Honestly he was not bothered wasting energy to think of a perfect simile to reflect his feelings. It was not like he had any physical proof that abuse was going on, he also sucked at emotional confrontation and snapped easily. He would probably punch whatever asshole his neighbour lived with, get in trouble with the cops again (don’t ask), find out it was all a misunderstanding then get evicted, meaning he would have to go back to living in Shiro’s basement. Well not exactly basement but that was not the point. Pushing his thoughts and the feeling away, he stood up deciding to go up to the rooftop to clear his head. 

Slipping on his sneakers he made his way out of his apartment, eyes tracing the blue walls of the hall and passed the elevator, taking the stairs instead. The apartment was pretty high compared to others in his city, about twelve floors. Left hand on the rusty railing, Keith walked up the stairs, slight pink cheeks and parted breaths going ignored as he pushed himself to reach the top without stopping. He had been to stressed to work out lately, leaving him a little out of shape but he sure as hell was not going to lose to some damn stairs. A smoked grey door marked his destination, making him sigh in relief. Fingers letting go of the railing, they made their way to the door handle instead, turning it and pushing the door open. Natural light embraced him, sun’s rays tickling his skin with warmth, Keith closed his eyes to absorb nature’s gifts, feeling his lungs fill with fresh air that flooded out all that previously took its place. The pit in his stomach was almost reduced to nothing then all of a sudden a familiar voice called out. 

“Hey mullet man!” 

Keith’s eyes snapped open turning to the source, the blue eyed boy from a few days ago stood leaning against the railing, baby blue jacket and white scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, grey bruises pecking out. Keith’s lips twitched into frown at the sight but said nothing, biting the inside of his cheek until the skin broke filling his mouth with a metallic taste. Yeah, this was defiantly not just a misunderstanding 

“I’m Lance by the way!” His neighbour smiled as he introduced himself, stepping away from the railing, now fully turning his attention towards Keith. His smile flattered, replaced by a look of concern, only for a moment then a raised eyebrow. “It looks like you just walked up ten flights of stairs to get up here”

“Twelve actually”

There was a pause

“Are you okay?”

‘I should be asking you that’ the thought flickered in Keith’s head, temptation strong but he would bite his tongue for now, he for one knew how bad it would be if he approached this in that way. It was better to go slow, until Lance could trust him with what was going on. Noticing he had been silent for some time he spoke “I’m fine” his reply came out a little cold, noticing how taken back Lance was, Keith spoke again, this time his voice soft and teasing “Seriously? Mullet Man?” He talked while walking over to Lance, then leaned on the railing, cold metal warming to meet his skins heat. 

“What can I say? I’ve got a way with words” Lance grinned at the sky, eyes tracing the clouds stubble movements “But seriously, why did you take the stairs?”

“I didn’t want to be in the elevator from the shining for more than a minute”

“Whoa, you’ve watched the shinning”

“Hasn’t everyone?”

“Well” Lance paused trailing off into silence, Keith turned to face him waiting for a response, “WAIT!” Lance shouted a second or two later. 

Keith flinched then blinked eyebrows scrunched in confusion, trying to figure out Lance’s sudden excitement.

“You’re one of the ghosts! That’s why you have a mullet and avoid the elevator!” Lance looked at him with wide eye, the shade of blue almost glittering in the light as if he had just made the worlds next biggest discovery. Keith blinked again, watching Lance smile with pride then burst into laughter muffled by a hand he quickly put over his mouth, unable to do much else. It was ridiculous and maybe kind of cute how Lance genially seemed to believe he was correct. Lance perked at sound, soft smile finding its way upon his lips before continuing to explain his theory, Keith letting out a remark every so often. To busy lost in conversation, they did not notice the sun sinking behind the skyscrapers, allowing twilight to bleed throughout the sky. Soft pinks, purples and oranges brushed against each other creating art above them. 

When Lance finally noticed he froze then reached into his pocket to check the time, keeping his gaze on his phone he whispered “I have to go back” 

Keith barely caught the words against the breeze that dusk brought with it. He did not know what to do, Lance had sounded so scared, not the type with the wobbled voice but the one where it was masked, like he was afraid of showing his own fear. Knowing he could not do much at this point, Keith reached out his hand in hopes to comfort him and maybe try to talk him into staying with him for a while. When Lance flinched just before the touch he drew his hand back turning away the other man. Guilt pooled within him, puffed curves of the clouds doing nothing to sooth the feeling. The guilt grew as he said “I suppose I should too”. He heard his neighbour let out a sigh of relief, voice warming from a whisper back to its normal bubbly tone. 

“We are not taking the stairs”

“That elevator is haunted” Keith forced a smile as he tried to sound teasing, it was hard when all he wanted to do was pick up the man in front of him and take him far away from this place, move out of state or something, preferably the prior, since ‘or something’ meant showing up at Shiro’s place, demanding to stay in his basement (“IT’S A SPARE ROOM KEITH, MY HOUSE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE A BASEMENT!”) with confused stranger, making plans to move state without letting anyone know in said basement (SPARE ROOM!) and not seem like he was a kidnapper. 

“I’m too tired for stairs”.

“And I’m not going into that elevator” Completely by accident, he raised his voice not into a shout and still teasing but Lance still flinched at the sudden change replying as soon as Keith way done speaking. 

“Aw fine, but I might be a bit slow” He tried to hide the way his voice hitched midway through sentence.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith said, unable to hide his guilt, when Lance hesitated to say anything he spoke again “Let’s take the elevator”

“What? you’re not afraid of getting murdered by ghosts?” The conversation turned playful again, Lance obviously still afraid but attempting to return to his cheerful persona. 

“I’m a ghost, remember?”

The blue eyed man gasped, jogging to catch up with Keith, already at the door “I knew it! You’re not denying it!”

Keith smiled, listening to Lance ramble on about his ghost theories for the elevator ride. 

\---Next Scene---

Day’s like the one on the roof started happening more frequently, almost everyday Lance would meet him on the rooftop at 2pm and they would stay and talk up until seven. Every time Keith would invite him to come over to watch the movies they discussed or play video games they were both into, (Lance thought he could totally crush him at Mario Kart) Lance would decline the offer. One-day Lance expressed how he missed out on watching both Avengers, Infinity War and End Game, later that same day Keith drove his motorbike to the nearest electronics store, bought one of those weird laptop looking movie players and both movies along with snacks obviously stacked up near the register as a marketing technique. All together the cost came up to about two hundred dollars, that was a lot of money considering he was a broke college student, why were those stupid movie players so expensive anyway. He was doing this to help Lance open up to him and to be a good friend, not at all because he was developing a crush on him. He defiantly did not smile to himself as he drove back home, picturing how Lance’s eyes would light up when he showed him them tomorrow.

\---Next Scene---

“Whoa, I never thought this day would come, mullet man, you really do know how to win a guy’s heart” Lance squealed, hugging the movies to his chest. He is sat leaning against the wall on the roof top, Keith by his side, smiling as he watched excitement gleam though Lance’s blue eyes, just as he had envisioned. 

Hiding his smile, Keith replied “Calm down, I already had theses stored away, thought I might put them to good use” It was a lie but he was not about to let his neighbour know that he now had to live off two minute noodles for a few weeks just so he could see him smile. Right as he said that, Lance looked him funny, rolled his eyes then grinned with a playful touch.

“Noooo, you bought them just for me” He stretched out his words still grinning, before Keith could protest, he continued “They still have the sticker seal on them”

Avoiding Lance’s eyes, Keith grumbled out a somewhat believable lie “I bought them a while ago, just didn’t bother opening it till now”

Lance sighed, reaching into a plastic bag filled with snacks, Keith had given him earlier. He probably would have believed him if not for this, a small receipt claiming over wise. A bright pink blush, crept its way onto Keith’s cheeks as Lance showed him the receipt. “Keith the receipt is in the bag of snacks you gave me” 

“Whatever, let’s watch the movies” Keith grumbled once more, putting in the disk and pressing play, at least Lance did not know about the noodles. As the opening scene started to play out Keith felt Lance rest his head on his shoulder, his lips twitched up as he mentally celebrated his victory. Lance was very hesitant when it came to touch, pulling away from even the slightest forms of physical contact, so to Keith, as cheesy as it sounded this felt better than finding out he had won the lottery. 

It seemed like every twenty minutes Lance had something to say about the movie or another and whined when any character died. He was especially upset with Groot's death, chugging down a whole packet of tropical skittles to soothe pain. Keith had no idea whether to be impressed or concerned, settling for the latter as Lance went to open another packet. Lance whined the most when he found out Loki was not coming back because according to him ‘Hello? Have you seen him? Just because he’s drop dead gorgeous doesn’t mean he has to die’. Nothing was worse, or maybe… entertaining? As Lance’s reaction to the ending fight, Keith found it cute how he muttered something in Spanish every time one of the good guys landed a hit. He would not ever admit it aloud though; people may think he was interested in Lance when he was certainly not. 

When End Game finally finished, Lance lifted himself form their embrace, cheeks slightly tinted pink. Avoiding eye contact he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Thank you” he mumbled, heat never leaving his cheeks.

Keith blushed too, before replying “Maybe next time we could do a Disney marathon”

Lance rolled his eyes “Marvel is Disney”

“You know what I meant!”

“Yeah, never pictured for a guy that liked watching princess movies though” 

“Fine, forget I said anything” Keith huffed, eyebrows knitted. 

Lance laughed “No, No I was kidding, let’s do it”

Keith could not find it in him to disagree, mumbling out a “okay” as he watched Lance smile and blather about his top ten Disney movies.

\---Next Scene---

The sun was still hidden, just barely peeking at the city signaling the arrival of dawn. Keith, dressed in a simple red jacket and black skinny jeans made his way to the twenty-four-hour Target to pick up some movies when his phone rang. Pulling it out it read ‘Shiro’, he swiped to answer, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, I’m coming over to check on you, you haven’t showing been up at my place lately” He heard Shiro’s voice on the other side

“Ever consider it’s because I actually have a life”

“I doubt it; you have probably been cooped up in your room being gloomy”

“What? You rather I go back to living in your basement”

“It's a spare room Keith”

“Whatever, I’m not home by the way” he walked into the store and headed towards the movie isle, the place was pretty empty, no one really went out this early in the morning except Shiro maybe “I am buying some Disney movies to watch with Lance”

“The neighbour?” 

“Yeah” his eyes scanned the movies, then let out a tch at their price. “Why are they so expensive”

“Why don’t you get Disney Plus, ten dollars a month, I think and it has all the movies, marvel as well”

“FUCK!” A passing employer half asleep, awoke at sudden outburst almost dropping the pile of clothes she was meant to hang but Keith did not notice, too caught up in the fact he could have prevented wasting so much on the stupid movie player thing. “Why didn’t you tell me before”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know; you usually research on what’s cheapest first before you buy anything”

“It was on impulse” 

“For the neighbour?” There was a smirk in his voice 

Keith hung up at that, a few loud curses latter he found himself being told to leave and then back home, glaring at the screen of his laptop as he made an account on the stupid shit. 

\---Next Scene---

Like every Sunday for the past month, Keith showed up at the rooftop at 2:00pm. He sat down and turned on his laptop, logging on to Disney plus and scrolling through the movies as he waited. Lance did not show up. Barely ignoring the concern, he went back to his apartment.

The next day he was not there either. 

\---Next Scene---

Within one swift movement, Keith took in a deep breath and aimed his boom box to the celling, music flooding its melody through air. Yeah, it was probably a bit cliché, but at this point he did not care, all that mattered, was that Lance knew he was there for him. As the music continued to echo in the silence, small shuffling movements, coming from upstairs added to the new found melody, drifting towards the left until they faded away. Determination still set on, Keith kept playing the song over and over again, in hopes Lance would return. Several minutes passed, small hand on the clock signaling fifteen minutes gone. 

He left hand felt sore, from being in the air for so long, as he moved it down to rest, a knock on the door caught his attention. Leaving the boom box on the grey couch, Shiro had let him keep when he first moved in, Keith held his breath as he approached the door. Too anxious to through the peephole, he opened the door before releasing his breath. A flash of brown hair filled his sight then arms wrapped around his neck, engulfing him in a hug, slowly he reached out to hug back as Lance buried his face in the crock of his neck. 

“Thank you” The blue eyed man whispered, voice cracking as tears ran down onto Keith’s neck, soaking his black t-shirt. They stood, embraced in a hug, no one saying a word, music still playing from inside the apartment. When Lance pulled back, Keith noticed a brown backpack slung over the other’s shoulder, Lance noticed, fidgeting with his hair nervously. “Is it okay if I stay here for a while” 

Keith did not reply immediately, instead he pulled him into the apartment, letting their fingers intertwined, “Of course, I still owe you a Disney marathon after all”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fan fiction, i hope you liked it and thanks for reading. I have not quite figured out how to use archive properly so sorry about that. Prior to this i have only ever read fan fiction and never written any. Please leave feedback on my writing. I'm also open to taking requests, i might not be able to write them for a while though since my exams are coming up and i am already working on another Klance fic. It is literally titled another Klance fic right now since i have not thought of a name yet. The fanfiction is going to feature, Klance, Animal Crossing New Horizons and a whole lot of turnips. Anyways thanks again!


End file.
